


Новый член клуба Великих Злодеев, Антагонистов и Диктаторов

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Parody, Second War with Voldemort, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Уважаемый Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт, клуб «Великие Злодеи, Антагонисты и Диктаторы» поздравляет вас с успешным возрождением! Мы рады приветствовать нового члена нашего клуба и надеемся на долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество. Подпись неразборчива.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126625
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Новый член клуба Великих Злодеев, Антагонистов и Диктаторов

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер Шрёдингера (либо AU, либо пропущенная сцена)

Настроение у Волдеморта по утру ничуть не улучшилось с вечера — наоборот! — и было откровенно прескверным.

Во-первых, мальчишка сбежал. Снова. Отличный, казалось бы, план (прибить его на виду у Пожирателей и доказать, что он, сушёные сиськи Морганы, может это сделать) провалился с треском, и Дамблдор теперь всё знает.

Отсюда во-вторых: заметание следов на кладбище, вправление мозгов нерадивым соратникам (особенно опоздавшему Снейпу) и выдача им всем ценных указаний на ближайшее время, пока самому ему придётся затаиться, заняли всю мантикорову ночь.

И сейчас Волдеморт, уставший настолько, что сил уже не было даже спать и моргать, сидел в большой обеденной зале Малфоев на своём наспех трансфигурированном из кресла троне — так мягче… ты этого не слышал, Люциус! Круцио! — и источал мрачность. В таком состоянии план по уничтожению всех человеков как-то сам собой в голове выстраивается, знаете ли, вот и его голова исключением не стала.

Тяжёлые думы прервало хлопанье совиных крыльев, и это была очень смелая птица: приземлилась аккурат на подлокотник трона, хотя обычно совы, не будь дуры, определённым местом всё чувствовали и активно его сторонились.

Он знал только одного сумасшедшего, который мог ему написать — Мерлин, это даже может быть любопытно, — однако, развернув упавшую прямо на колени посылку, Волдеморт с удивлением понял, что ошибся: внутри обнаружилась толстая книга в мягком переплёте (с одинокой кровавой надписью «КАТАЛОГ» готическим шрифтом на чёрном фоне обложки) и письмо в конверте. Тоже, к слову, чёрное, запечатано тёмно-красным сургучом.

Дамблдор прислал бы бело-голубое, может розовое, но обязательно с золотыми и серебряными звёздами — старик как-то нездорово обожает звёзды, — ну фиолетовое максимум. Это точно был не его стиль.

— Странно, — пробормотал Волдеморт, разрывая конверт. Письмо было написано коричневато-бурыми чернилами на странно бархатистом пергаменте.

_Уважаемый Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт, клуб «Великие Злодеи, Антагонисты и Диктаторы» поздравляет вас с успешным возрождением!_

— Да чтоб вас самих так же удачно всё время воскрешали! — буркнул он в сердцах и в сотый, наверное, раз нащупал то место, где у него раньше был нос. Дракклова крыса забилась в какой-то укромный угол с момента их прибытия в особняк Малфоев, как знала, что первый же взгляд в зеркало обеспечит Волдеморту — теперь уже _не_ владельцу носа — сильное желание прибить одного тупого зельевара-недоучку.

_Мы рады приветствовать нового члена нашего клуба и надеемся на долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество._

— Ха! Волдеморт не вступает в клубы — он их организует! И вообще, что за глупый, совершенно неуместный розыгрыш?

Ничем другим это быть не могло: он, во-первых, ни о чём подобном раньше не слышал, а во-вторых, он такой на свете единственный и неповторимый. Гриндельвальд не считается. Да у них даже «Тёмных Лордов» в названии нет! Какая наглость!

Немного поразглядывав сложную закорючку на месте подписи, но так и не сумев её расшифровать, Волдеморт обратил внимание на постскриптум.

_P. S. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от уничтожения каталога в приступе ярости или в результате попытки взломать чары, иначе вам придётся купить новый, чтобы продолжить пользоваться нашими услугами._

_Стоимость каждого последующего экземпляра удваивается._

Обидно было даже не от того, что про него так подумали, а что подумали совершенно правильно. Но вот ведь жлобы! Да кому вообще нужен их поганый каталог.

И конверт, и письмо Волдеморт сжёг Адским Огнём. С большим, стоит признать, удовольствием сжёг и хотел было продолжить, ведь три — число магическое, а он всегда был к таким вещам неравнодушен, но уже занесённую руку с палочкой остановил разгоревшийся огонёк любопытства. 

— В конце концов, эта книжонка мне ничего не сделает, если я её открою, так?

Ему предсказуемо никто не ответил.

На всякий случай наколдовав щит (получить струю тролльих соплей прямо в глаз — удовольствие ниже среднего), Волдеморт решительно открыл дракклов каталог.

Первый раздел — «Для вашего замка» — Волдеморт пропустил. Собственно, никакого замка у него не было, а дом Малфоев — это совсем не то: и не замок, и не его. Но всё же он успел краем глаза заметить строчку о дрессированных летучих мышах и на секунду задуматься, ностальгически вспоминая Хогвартс и пиры в честь Хэллоуина. От такого замка никто бы не отказался.

Далее шло «Для вас», и у Волдеморта случился ступор на первом же развороте, который самовольно увеличился в размере и разве что не вертелся перед глазами, переливаясь зазывными надписями с кучей восклицательных знаков, стоило только чуть промедлить с перелистыванием следующей страницы. От предоставленного обилия вариантов разбегались глаза. 

— Мантия, — зацепился Волдеморт за что-то привычное. — В наличии имеются чёрный и тёмно-серый варианты. Любой другой оттенок и встроенные псевдотентакли за дополнительную плату… Что такое тентакли и зачем они нужны?

Но каталог ему не ответил.

Рядом с мантией красовался «Балахон» с теми же приписками. Волдеморт, наверное, минут пять переводил взгляд с одной картинки на другую в поисках отличий. Ничего не нашёл и, плюнув на это неблагодарное дело, двинулся дальше.

Чёрный плащ с глухим капюшоном. «Классик» и «Хипстер» с художественно расположенными прорехами и потёртостями.

Чёрный кожаный плащ-пальто. Матовый, блестящий, количество украшений ограничено только вашим чувством меры. Доступны полированные, чернёные и проржавленные металлические нашлёпки любой формы и размера.

Следующий разворот.

Доспех кованый. Чёрный, кто бы сомневался, и с шипами. Доступен в форм-факторе «Готик» и «Хай-тек». Изготовление только из материалов заказчика (согласно пункту 7/62 Хартии Равновесия, Единения и Невмешательства Торговой Ассоциации Междумирья). Выглядит и правда внушительно…

«Мундир военный» отличался расширенным выбором дефолтных оттенков и искрящейся припиской «Также в наличии последний писк моды в белом варианте». Извращение какое-то.

Он так привык к чёрному, что, когда следующая страничка оказалась розовой, аж вздрогнул. И глаза резануло болью. У злодеев, похоже, даже каталог злой и коварный и причиняет боль «своим» тоже, без разбору. Что ж, это… в какой-то степени подтверждает их квалификацию и претензии.

Головные уборы Волдеморт пролистал без особого интереса, даже с некоторой неприязнью: после тюрбана у него к ним было резко отрицательное отношение. Обувь же — совсем равнодушно; её он теперь и вовсе не носил.

Дальше шли так называемые косметические средства, и поначалу он хотел было их тоже пропустить, но помимо воли задержался на «Уходе за волосами», а точнее средствах по их (и шерсти) отращиванию. В обоих случаях предлагалось два варианта применения: для стандартных мест (внутрь, одна капля на один сантиметр длины) и произвольных (наружно, втирать до полного впитывания при соотношении объёмов втёртого и отросшего один к одному, не забывайте использовать перчатки). Конечно, ему такое не нужно, Волдеморт выше всего этого. И если бы он когда-нибудь и захотел купить флакончик, так только в целях маскировки.

На той же страничке нашлось и средство для перманентной депиляции. Минут пять Волдеморт в красках представлял себе совершенно лысых пожирателей. Никакого больше омерзения при виде северусова ужаса или зависти из-за шикарной гривы Люциуса… нет, лучше пусть они у него от стресса полысеют сами! Волдеморт решительно пролистал дальше, да так и застыл.

— Наращивание рогов, когтей, жвал, щупалец, хвостов, тентаклей… каждый уважающий себя тёмный властелин…

Волдеморт невольно задумался. Конечно же, у него не было комплексов из-за отсутствия некоторых… атрибутов. Не было, но уже почти готовились появиться. И почему везде эти тентакли? У них их не покупают или, наоборот, требуют? Знать бы ещё, что это такое… в голову пришла отличная идея: надо спросить Люциуса. Мало ли что он пропустил, пока скитался по лесам неприкаянным духом. Слово с делом у Волдеморта никогда не расходилось, и уже через минуту он с нарочитым равнодушием спрашивал спешно вызванного Люциуса:

— Что ты думаешь о тентаклях?

— М-м-мой л-л-лорд? — тот, побледневший до кипенно-снежной белизны, трясся и стучал зубами в явно предобморочном состоянии, да так, что стёкла в высоких витражных окнах начали позвякивать. Однако же, какой интересный эффект. И намного быстрее, чем от того же Круциатуса. Ещё бы он при этом не молчал.

— Мне пойдёт? — закинул ещё один пробный камень Волдеморт. Люциус с тихим писком осел на пол. Диагностическое заклинание показало, что он жив, просто в обмороке.

— Однозначно: надо брать, — решил повеселевший и значительно приободрившийся Волдеморт; даже великодушно потрудился отлевитировать бессознательное тело Люциуса за порог вместо того, чтобы взбодрить этого хлюпика привычным способом. 

Дальше он каталог листал куда благодушнее. Средство для похудения до костей его не заинтересовало, как и «хит продаж» тональная грим-пудра для тела («Болотная гниль», «Синюшные пятна» и новинка «Труп Белоснежки», при покупке двух флакончиков третий в подарок, также в наличии имеются парадно-выходные вечерние варианты «Обгорелый» и «Освежёванный», успевайте воспользоваться акцией два по цене одного, количество товара ограничено). А вот фигурная обточка зубов и несколько десятков оскалов, демонстрировавшие разные её варианты, вызвали лёгкую ответную улыбку, мигом погасшую при виде разворота с предложенными средствами для волос. Гель для укладки «Сосулька» — уж не скрывает ли от него что-то Северус? — восстанавливающий бальзам «Швабра» и чудо-сыворотка для невероятно густой пышности «Гнездо» своими иллюстрациями слишком ярко напоминали о том, что ему-то это всё уже не пригодится. Волдеморт с тихим вздохом перелистнул несколько страничек, добравшись до раздела «Аксессуары».

 _Вы всё ещё пользуетесь блокнотом для записей коварных планов по захвату мира? Тогда мы идём к вам! Личный автобиограф — последний писк моды в этом сезоне и жизненная необходимость для любого уважающего себя тёмного властелина._

Волдеморт на это утверждение только фыркнул: уважающий себя тёмный властелин чихать хотел на моду. Однако любопытство заставило его прочитать мелкий шрифт.

_В стоимость аренды по умолчанию входит наценка за страховку, которая гарантирует замену при случайном доведении до негодности (приступы неконтролируемой ярости не считаются страховым случаем, подробный список всех форс-мажоров ищите в приложении № 5/4-7); если вы желаете полностью выкупить личного автобиографа, пожалуйста, оформите предзаказ (гарантируем ожидание не дольше двух недель)._

Следующее предложение о продаже (только в этом месяце, ловите момент!) антикварного (но абсолютно исправного, в идеальном состоянии) набора средневековых пыточных приспособлений в одобренной мировыми специалистами комплектации (в нашем наборе вы найдёте инструмент к любому случаю и самую подробную инструкцию) и вовсе вызвало недоумение… кому, интересно, нужен этот хлам, разве что кроме маггловских музеев, когда есть Круциатус? Презрительно фыркнув, он перевернул страницу.

_Кошка тёмного властелина (сиамские, белые любых пород и сфинксы; полночно-чёрные для любителей ретро). На фоне милейшего котика вы будете смотреться особенно зловеще и внушительно, но пусть вас, в отличие от врагов, не обманывает их вид и размер: они невероятно свирепы, преданны хозяину и готовы защищать его ценой своей жизни. Все котики приучены к туалету, рыбным деликатесам и поглаживаниям любой степени интенсивности._

Тьфу. И дальше шёл сплошной зверинец, но Нагайна его более чем устраивала, так что Волдеморт разочарованно пролистал до следующего раздела. 

«Разное».

Первым делом в глаза бросилось объявление о найме хора (знание тёмного наречия и высокого языка, умение петь тревожно и поджилкотрясуче даже без слов, возможность использования ультразвука; есть малые, средние и большие составы; исполнение а капелла, с органом (два запасных оператора в комплекте), под колокола (команда звонарей в стоимость не входит); оплата почасовая). 

— Такими глупостями пусть Дамблдор занимается, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Волдеморт. А вот следующее за этим предложение об организации жертвоприношений, оргий и тимбилдинг-кооперативов (кладбища, осквернённые храмы, места силы; условия любой степени комфортности; постоянным клиентам скидки и бонусные баллы) его заинтересовало. Дальше шли пиар-компании по очернению репутации (за первый заказ комплект мерзких слухов в подарок). Ему бы сейчас намного больше подошла пиар-компания по убеждению общественности в его несуществовании… хм, а ведь это идея…

Занятый раздумьями о том, как лучше скрывать деятельность своей организации и регулировать общественное мнение при помощи «Ежедневного пророка», он почти не обратил внимания на рекламу салона красоты «Мумия» с восхвалениями омолаживающих закапываний в грязь, целительных свойств электрошока и услуг профессионального визажиста, в совершенстве владеющего всеми трендами сезона, особенно тюнингом вен (вздувшиеся, воспалённые, отравленные, свечение под радиацию). Но вот дальше было то, что оказалось сложно проигнорировать. Рядом с полировкой ЧСВ (шестьсот шестьдесят шесть плюс) почему-то располагалась картинка с весьма симпатичной то ли ведьмой, то ли вампиршей, к тому же малоимущей. Нет, точно вампиршей: ведьма применила бы трансфигурацию, чтобы выглядеть прилично.

Ну и что это значит вообще? Раньше в каталоге всё было более-менее понятно, но смысл конкретно этого предложения от Волдеморта ускользал. Он кликнул Люциуса, чтобы потребовать объяснений по поводу ЧСВ и странной цифры, но тот не отозвался. Видимо, всё ещё валялся без сознания. Повезло ему, что круциатить настроения как-то не было.

Полюбовавшись на вампиршу ещё несколько минут, Волдеморт сделал себе мысленную заметку увеличить взносы Лестрейнджей в казну Пожирателей смерти раза так в три. 

Исключительно ради дела, а шальное Фините Инкантатем потому и называется шальным, что случайное, ясно?

Или лучше в пять раз?..

Выбрав компромисс в виде четырёх, он продолжил изучение каталога.

_Вновь рад открыть для посетителей свои двери клуб анонимных альтруистов. Помните: здесь вас не осудят — здесь вас научат любить себя!_

_(Так как способы любить себя подразумеваются самые разные, перед подписанием внимательно читайте договор на оказание услуг, чтобы не было как в прошлый раз.)_

— А что было в прошлый раз?

Но никто ему, понятное дело, не ответил. Снова.

Следующий разворот привлёк его внимание тем, что там предлагались книги: «Кодекс тёмного властелина» (свод правил поведения и традиций, проверенный многими тысячами веков практики; незаменим для принципиальных адептов зла, склонных к классике) и «Правила тёмного властелина» (памятка для желающих выжить житрожопых приспособленцев, беспринципность обязательна; новинка).

Второе было почти в два раза дешевле первого, но Волдеморт считал себя человеком хоть и довольно своеобразных, но принципов. И вообще, на таких вещах не экономят, так что он решил: если брать, то обязательно кодекс.

Далее шёл целый список курсов и тренингов для злодейских подручных и миньонов: «Искусство поклона», «Молчание — золото, молчание — спасает жизни», «Гадание на настроение начальства по бровям», «Художественное пресмыкание для чайников», «Тысяча и одно эффективное оправдание некомпетенции и провала операции»…

Вот это точно нет! Платить за то, чтобы эти идиоты криволапые потом ему же лапшу на уши вешали?!

_Напоминаем, что до следующего турнира осталось меньше года, спешите подготовить собственную команду и заставить её набрать форму по следующим дисциплинам:_

_Филигранное увиливание от ответственности;_

_Спортивная ходьба по головам;_

_Фигурный подхалимаж;_

_Синхронные прыжки в бассейны с лавой, акулами или кислотой на выбор;_

_Парные оправдания с виртуозным перекладыванием вины._

Разделы для оборотней, вампиров, бюрократов и прочей нечисти Волдеморт пролистал не глядя и наткнулся на то, что мгновенно убило с таким трудом приобретённое хорошее настроение. Рейтинг ТОП-10 самых зловещих и впечатляющих членов клуба Великих Злодеев, Антагонистов и Диктаторов прошлого месяца, в котором не было его имени даже на какой-нибудь завалящей третьей строчке. Не было вообще во всём списке!

— Круцио! — не выдержал он, но драккловой книжонке было плевать на заклинание с Астрономической башни. Как и на громкий скрежет его зубов.

Зато Бомбарда, улетевшая в дверь, Волдеморта немного утешила. Хотя жаль, конечно, что Люциус успел куда-то отползти. Звать его, чтобы закруциатить, он не стал: тот всегда вопил как баба, и в результате уже у самого Волдеморта частенько начинала болеть голова. Вместо этого он вновь сосредоточился на каталоге. 

Дальше шли готовые наборы.

_Си: чёрная мантия с капюшоном (классическая), грим-пудра «Недельный утопленник», линзы без диоптрий «Свежая ушная сера», глина-пятиминутка для лицевого скульптуринга (две упаковки по три килограмма), ботинки с электроизоляцией._

_Ди: бантик для волос (бархатный, чёрный), галлон Сыворотки правды, набор Кровавых перьев, розовые чай, сахар и берет._

_Эф: грим-пудра «Обгорелый», чёрная шляпа, красный свитер в чёрную полоску, стальные когти (накладные, в виде перчатки, основной и запасной комплекты)._

_Джи: вечная краска для волос «Зелёный мох», грим-пудра «Первый снег», подводка чёрная «Как твоя душа», помада «Кровь-любовь-но-не-морковь», вельветовый костюм-тройка в фиолетово-зелёных тонах._

_Эль: лавандовый крем для рук, гель для укладки волос, женские туфли тридцать восьмого размера и платье из последней модной коллекции Гуччи (чёрные), поваренная книга (каждый раз новая), самый большой набор специй из существующих._

_Эс: чёрный похоронный костюм, заколка для галстука в стиле радикального минимализма, прямоугольные солнцезащитные очки (три пары)._

Но наборы быстро наскучили Волдеморту, и он заглянул в конец списка.

_По достижении статуса VIP вы сможете подобрать свой индивидуальный набор, который мы для вашего удобства и экономии времени поместим в этот раздел под кодовым названием «Ви»._

_Для достижения статуса VIP необходимо набрать миллион бонусных баллов. Бонусные баллы выдаются при покупке товаров по специальным акциям. Дополнительно каждый день вам начисляется по пять баллов просто за то, что вы состоите в клубе._

Увы, на этом заканчивался и сам каталог, если не считать бланки заказов, так что Волдеморт решил вернуться в раздел «Для замка».

Больше всего его там заинтересовали сухой лёд (незаменим в жару и для создания зловещей атмосферы; опт, поставки от тонны), направленные вентиляторы для пафосно развевающихся подолов, плащей, шарфов и прочего (есть стационарные и переносные модели, каждая снабжена автономным маскировочным полем для себя и оператора; интуитивно понятное управление, с которым могут справиться даже самые примитивные миньоны) и декоративные плесень с паутиной (каждый десятый погонный метр бесплатно в качестве бонуса). А скамеечки для ног, которым был посвящён десяток разворотов (половина живые и псевдоживые), навели на интересную идею и всё же заставили позвать Люциуса. Сложив на него усталые ноги (дрожь «скамеечки» создавала лёгкий массажный эффект), Волдеморт рассудил, что это и правда удобно, но не стоит покупать то, что и так в хозяйстве имеется в изобилии, тем более когда можно сделать это наказанием для Пожирателей, кроме Беллы; для неё будет наградой.

Ну и наконец, на сладкое, в каталоге обнаружились каменные и железные троны с шипами, мечами, черепами и подогревом. Подогрев — это гениально! А подушку он трансфигурирует.

В итоге, ещё раз всё хорошенько обдумав, Волдеморт, до сих пор не вполне уверенный, что это не чья-то шутка, для пробы заказал только тентаклиевую мантию оттенка «Гниющий мох». Можно, конечно, было взять чёрную, но зелёный отдавал дань его корням, а в чёрном он всё равно всегда был похож на могильщика, что совершенно недопустимо: Волдеморт звезда любой вечеринки, а не её обслуживающий персонал, драккл подери.

Только заполнив и отправив (для этого инструкция велела его просто сжечь) бланк заказа, он спохватился насчёт стоимости. Пусть оплатить нужно будет курьеру по факту доставки, но вдруг тот появится с минуты на минуту, а у него не хватит наличных денег? Волдеморт зарылся в приложение № 3/1.

_В качестве оплаты принимаются так называемые условные единицы, курс обмена на текущий момент следующий:_

_1\. Живые рабы любого пола, возраста, расы и вида:_

_1.1. По весу — 0,1 у.е. за каждые полные десять фунтов;_

_1.2. В индивидуальном порядке — после оценки (стоимость оценки одного раба — 1 у.е.);_

_2\. Мёртвые тела и их фрагменты:_

_2.1. По весу — 0.01 у.е. за каждые полные десять фунтов;_

_2.2. Отдельно — сообразно оценке (стоимость оценки десяти фунтов биоматериала — 0,5 у.е.);_

_3\. Немёртвые существа (любой сохранности, разумности, управляемости и боевой мощи; только после оценки, стоимость которой определяется классом опасности конкретного существа, но не менее 2 у.е. за существо);_

_4\. Артефакты, ювелирные изделия, предметы искусства и драгоценные камни — согласно реестру (смотрите в приложении № 4); случаи, выходящие за рамки стандартов, оцениваются отдельно;_

_5\. Золото:_

_5.1 По весу — 2 у.е. за фунт (958 проба, при другом процентном содержании производится соответствующий пересчёт и начисляется наценка);_

_5.2 Галлеоны — текущий курс 5 к 1.*_

_*Цены и меры веса выбраны с учётом вашего текущего географического положения, для их изменения обратитесь с просьбой в наш головной офис._

Н-да, проще всего использовать галлеоны, но вот же незадача: мантия стоила десять условных единиц; а это целых пятьдесят штук! Грабёж, ну откуда у него столько, ведь и суток не прошло, как он возродился… От досады, что придётся просить у Люциуса, Волдеморт швырнул злосчастный каталог на пол и с большим трудом преодолел искушение потоптаться сверху ногами, но тут заметил, что из него выпала ранее незамеченная брошюрка, и призвал ту взмахом палочки.

На ней значилось: «Пятидесятая Ежетысячелетняя Злодейско-Диктаторская Юбилейная Конференция»; внутри нашлась программа обязательных и дополнительных мероприятий, а также форма заявки на участие, которое оказалось бесплатным, так что Волдеморт решил снизойти и хотя бы ознакомиться.

В стандартный блок входило несколько элементов. 

Во-первых, теоретические лекции и практические занятия по улучшению злобного смеха, метающего молнии взгляда, зловещего шипения, мрачного вида, ауры отчаяния, извержения пафоса. Тренинг проводят высококлассные профессионалы.

Прослушивание всех шести курсов открывало доступ к экспресс-курсу промывания мозгов (техники самой Месаны), по успешном завершении которого всем участникам будут вручены справочники по сектоведению (внимание, количество справочников ограничено, получат только лучшие по результатам финального опроса).

Ну вот нафиг ему эта аура, когда есть дементоры… и шипение тем более — из-за парселтанга; однако проклюнувшийся вдруг из каких-то тёмных глубин синдром отличника упорно шептал, что лишних знаний не бывает.

Во-вторых, стандартный блок лекций от устроителей конференции: «Дрессировка миньонов для чайников»; «Усыхание, гниение или нетленность — это только ваш выбор»; «Тактико-стратегический практикум»; «Курсы повышения квалификации глумления и словесного унижения противников, нейтральной стороны и соратников»; а также «Тонкости насаждения террора».  
Всем, прослушавшим полный блок лекций, обещали в подарок «Месть. Книга популярных рецептов в пятидесяти томах» (в наличии имеется также юбилейное издание с иллюстрациями А. Гитлера).

Кроме того, к юбилею приурочен слёт коллекционеров (у него даже имелась собственная отдельная листовка с красочными иллюстрациями), изюминкой которого станет выставка наиболее выдающихся экспонатов из собрания самого императора Катанги.

Дальше шла так называемая свободная программа. Насколько понял Волдеморт, эти выступления были уже уникальны и год от года не повторялись.

_Теория хаоса (лекцию читает Джокер)_

_Теория Хаоса (лекцию читает Э. Абаддон)_

Почесав лысый затылок, Волдеморт подумал, что стоит сходить хотя бы ради того, чтобы выяснить разницу между этими двумя теориями.

Мастер-класс по евгенике от Повелителя, приглашённый эксперт-генетик — Абатур, известный автор бестселлера «Евгенистические практики: критерии эксперимента».

_Все виды допроса одинаково полезны (советник Блай)_

_Философия гедонизма (лекцию читают Равин и Грендаль)_

_Власти много не бывает (мини-треннинг от Шао Кана)_

_Стопроцентно успешная перевербовка избранных всего за одиннадцать шагов (К. Палпатин)_

Волдеморт фыркнул и закатил глаза. Но потом на секунду представил, что геморрой от выкрутасов Поттера появляется у Дамблдора, и всеми остатками души захотел обязательно послушать эту лекцию, а затем и испытать на практике. 

_Философия нигилизма (серия лекций от разных авторов под патронажем Алого Короля)_

_Тренинг по принятию ненависти как части себя (советы даёт Его Божественная Тень лично)_

_Управление гневом (Д. Вейдер)_

_Внимание, курс рекомендован только опытным (или бессмертным) злодеям, антагонистам и диктаторам. Организаторы конференции не несут никакой ответственности за полученные в ходе курса моральные и физические травмы. Берегите руки — лектор насмотрелся на коллег и тоже решил собрать свою оригинальную коллекцию. Если скорость её пополнения окажется прежней, уже на следующей конференции вы сможете насладиться дебютной выставкой с совершенно новыми экспонатами._

_Бестелесность: слабость или преимущество? (О. Саурона)_

— Какое ещё преимущество?!

Аж палочка зачесалась поспорить с этим… дилетантом.

_От инцеста к братоубийству и обратно. (Л. Одинсон)_

_Дихотомия кнута и пряника (Виктор)_

На этом список закончился, однако ниже заманчиво мерцало весьма интересное предложение.

_Если желаете присоединиться к лекторам, заполните свободное поле названием и кратким содержанием вашего выступления._

Волдеморт нерешительно застыл: он всегда мечтал учить, делиться знаниями, передавать свой опыт другим, так почему нет? Тем более что эта публика точно оценит, а не станет его осуждать и клеймить тёмным магом. Сами такие.

Тему он выбрал злободневную: «Подводные камни вечной жизни: воскрешение». С небывалым вдохновением набросав несколько основных тезисов, Волдеморт задумался о том, можно ли выступить несколько раз на одной и той же конференции. Ему было что ещё рассказать, но место кончилось.

_Для подтверждения плюньте на красный кружок._

Стоило это сделать, надпись тут же мигнула и исчезла, поверх неё появились красные слова «заявка одобрена» в виде штампа, а список лекций пополнился очередным пунктом, теперь уже с его именем.

— Ну, вряд ли это последняя возможность, да? — пробормотал он, с грустью констатировав, что новой свободной строчки не появилось.

* * *

На конференцию Волдеморт явился (уже в новой мантии, которая, кстати, была выше всяческих похвал) при помощи порт-ключа или чего-то очень на него похожего, доставленного вместе с его заказом, кажется, той же самой совой с ампутированным чувством самосохранения, что изначально принесла каталог.

Встречал его некто трудноопознаваемый из-за бесформенного серого балахона, криво сидевшего на тучном теле, и нечёсаных заплесневелых патл.

— Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт, рад приветствовать вас у нас, — он радостно и как-то очень добродушно улыбнулся, однако больше гостей в большом холле видно не было. Встречающий словно прочёл его мысли: — Остальные уже внутри, — он махнул пухлой рукой в сторону монументальных дверей, — но вы сегодня впервые, поэтому удостоитесь всеобщего приветствия.

— А вы?..

— О, у меня много имён, но сейчас я просто здешний распорядитель. Можете звать добрым дедушкой. Меня многие так называют.

Волдеморт впился в этого… дедушку подозрительным взглядом. Но тот остался безмятежен. Глаза у него были мутные, какие-то серо-буро-малиновые, совершенно невыразительные; не блестели, не пускали блики, но при этом каким-то непостижимым образом всё же передавали… понимание? Но без унизительной жалости или снисходительного добродушия, которого Волдеморт хлебнул от окружающих в юности. И не было в них того нехорошего ожидания, бывшего неотъемлемой частью каждого взгляда великого Альбуса Дамблдора, когда-либо брошенного в его сторону с момента их самой первой встречи. Даже когда все самые нехорошие ожидания уже сбылись, он словно бы кидал вызов своей непоколебимой уверенностью, что Волдеморт мог пасть ниже. И он падал. Нехорошо разочаровывать таких людей.

— Позволите мне всё вам здесь показать? Хотя с куда большей радостью я пригласил бы вас полюбоваться на мой сад, — предложил тем временем… ну, пусть будет дедушкой, дракон с ним. — Он дарует утешение и успокоение тем, кто их жаждет.

— Вечные?

— Конечно, а как же иначе. Но совсем не в том смысле, который вы подразумевали.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь в следующий раз, — Волдеморт скривился в подобии вежливой гримасы. Его навыки вежливого общения изрядно заржавели без использования. — Разве нас не ждут?

— Ждут, конечно, но вы должны понять, что, открыв эту дверь, измените нечто основополагающее. Не в каком-то из миров, но в себе.

Пусть в словах дедушки слышалась только доброжелательность, но Волдеморт всё равно насторожился.

— И что же там?

— То, что со временем ждёт любого злодея.

— Мировое господство, признание величия, достижение желанной цели, бесславный конец, ловушка недругов, мучительная смерть?

— Сюрприз! Скажу по секрету, один из вариантов близок к истине, но я не могу сказать, который именно. Чтобы узнать это, придётся открыть дверь, — дедушка светло улыбнулся и посмотрел прямо-таки с детской радостью. Дамблдор никогда так не смотрел, он во всём был его полной противоположностью, и подозрения Волдеморта утихли почти помимо его воли.

— И выбора у меня нет.

— Ну что вы, выбор есть всегда.

— Хотите сказать, я могу просто взять и уйти отсюда?

— Конечно! А вы этого хотите?

Волдеморт мог попробовать аппарировать в любой момент, но отчего-то медлил. В конце концов, разве он не решил всё ещё в тот момент, когда взялся за порт-ключ и активировал его?


End file.
